With Freedom's Wings We Soar
by Dark Chocolat
Summary: Kiraria and her family are on the run from The School. They want her to capture the Flock. Will she? Or will she join them?
1. Chapter 1

1.

ITEX BRANCH:GERMANY

The sound of echoing footsteps grew louder and louder. Kiraria slid to the back of her dogcrate hoping to hide. But unfortunatly there wasn't really anywhere to hide in a square box.

"Kiraria?" came a small wavering voice from the crate next to mine."They're not going to take me away again are they?" I reached through the darkness until I found her small hand. Squeezing it tight, I mustered up all my courage. "It'll be alright Flutter. I promise," I reassured her. But the truth was I wasn't so sure of that myself. Mabye we wouldn't manage to escape? What would happen to the six of us then?

Would we waste away here in the darkness, never knowing when our next "outing" would come (Which was just scientist slang for hey-let's-take- these-experiments-and-make-them-do-a-bunch-of-crazy-stuff-and-see-what-happens). I didn't think I could stand another minute of being hooked up to scensors while they watched us run, fly, swim, and swing. I don't think any of us could stand it.

"Everyone," I whispered. "Stay down and stay quiet. Whatever they want I'll do it." Someone started to speak but the sound of a creaking door caught my attention.

"Take me," I said simply, looking up at the man in the white lab coat. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Well isn't that a nice sentiment," he smiled. "Sadly this requires all of your unique 'talents'. I'm very sorry," he said in a tone of voice that said he wasn't at all the least bit sorry. He motioned towards the door, "You're going out there."

"Into the hallway," I said sarcasticly, " That's new." He sighed,

"Yes it is. You're leaving." he answered.

"You mean outside. Away from the dog crates? What for?" I asked slowly. This had to be some sort of joke. There was no way they would just let us leave. We were the only succesfull experiments they had left.

"Yes outside. You're going to find the other six experiments. And you're going to capture them," he sneered. "If you don't I can guaruntee that one of your 'family' might end up dissapearing." He had me there. I would never let anyone take them.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked. We would 'try' to capture these other mutants, then we would escape. I didn't care if they chipped us. We would just keep running, hiding, and fighting. No matter what they wouldn't get us back in these dog crates.

"We've enrolled you in the Day and Night School. The six experiments are currently going to school there. You need to make them trust you then lead them back here so we can capture them." he smiled. I sighed, and nodded. Afterall I would do anything to save my family.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Get off me", Max scowled at some very smug looking flock members. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were still sprawled all over my bed, having just cannonballed onto me. I pushed them off me onto the floor.

"_Ow_," proested Nudge,"What was that for?" I looked at her.

"I wonder," I exclaimed. "It couldn't possibly be that you just jumped onto me for no reason, could it."

"But there was a reason. A good reason," Angel said. She looked up at me innocently. Too innocently. There was something that they weren't telling me. I looked at Fang, leaning calmly against the wall. He smirked. I could see laughter in his eyes. Thats when I noticed what he was holding. A stack of books. The front cover of one caught my eye. A science textbook. Thats when I got sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sank to the floor and looked up at my Flock.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"School," I said slowly. "We're going to school." Nudge nodded.

"Isn't it wonderful! We get to go to school again! I love, love, _looove_ school!" she smiled. Uh-huh. School was great. If you could actually trust anyone. If you weren't running for your life ever goldanged day. Uh-huh wonderful. I couldn't wait.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Day and Night School again. It seemed safer than any other school," answered Fang as he helped me to my feet. Okay, considering how many messes we'd gotten into while going to school, I wasn't to happy. Guess it was time to rain on their parade.

"No," I stated calmly."There is absolutley no way we are going to school." I looked around the room. Everyone's gaze was locked on me. Everyone looked didsapointed. I looked to Fang for help. He shook his head. Some boyfreind he was. "Remember what happened last time? And the time before that? We were

found. Again."

"But...," Nudge started. I held up my finger.

"I thought we'd agreed. No school." They all looked really sad. Sometimes my ability to crush their dreams astounds even me. Then I noticed all looked like they were about to...cry?! Now it takes a lot to make one of us cry. We could go through broken bones, fights to the death, and being experimented on without even wimpering. The fact that they were crying because I wouldn't let them go to school meant they really,really wanted to go. I guess I'd just have to suck it up, and go.

"Fine. But at the first sign of danger we are out of there pronto" The room was suddenly filled with the sound of four cheering voices. I looked at Fang. He was smiling that smile that made warm fuzzies in my stomach. He nodded. He was happy to be going to. If Fang was okay with it then I would live with it. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Kiraria looked back at the vauge outline of the School on the horizon. We were finally gone from that place.

"Kiraria?" came a voice from the river below me. I looked down and saw a short about-sevenish-year-old boy looking up at me, through the water. He had soft blue eyes that

looked as deep as the ocean, and short dirty blonde hair. He looked like a perfectly normal boy. From far away at least. Squid's arms and back had very small, very un-noticeable fins. Running down the side of his neck were practicly invisible gills. It was his legs that were more noticeable. Covering his legs were fish scales, of every size shape and coulor. They went from his waist to the tip of his webbed feet. Tucking in my wings(did I mention the whole wings part? I'm 97% human and 3% avian. It's the whole genetic experiment thing) I divebombed down to where he was.

"Whats up kiddo? I asked. motioning the others to stop.

"Are we ever going back? Cause I don't want to," Squid asked.

"Not if I can help it," I answered.

"Ya I don't ever wanna go back. I'll fight them if I have to!" exclaimed Flutter, assuming a fighting stance. She was about eightish, had short brown hair and brown eyes. She also had big orange and black, butterfly wings on her back. Now I don't knw if you've ever seen something like this, but an eight year old girl, looking all tough and scary, with big butterfly wings on her back is bound to make anyone laugh. Which it did.

"You know I can fight," she said smiling.

"I know," I replied, as I reached out and ruffled her hair. "We all can."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Taking a deep breath Max stepped in the front door of The Day and Night School. Our old 'freind' greeted us.

"I'm glad to have you back," she smiled. "Where's your dog, Total, was it?" Total was our talking dog, who happened to be making wedding plans with an eighty pound Malamute, named Akila. _He_ didn't have to be going to school.

"Now, this time you will be staying in the dorms, here at the school," she said as she started walking. "Iggy and Fang will be together. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge will each have their own rooms." Now I don't know if I just missed it, but I'm pretty sure she had missed me. Fang had apparently notied the same thing. He raised his eyebrow.

", where exactly am I staying?" I asked. She looked at me. She seemed a little bit nervous. That was never a good sign.

"Max, you'll be staying with another girl. Her name is...," she checked the clipboard she was carrying, "Kiraria."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"This Kiraria person can't be all bad," Fang said as he grabbed a sausage and started eating. "You might just have to deal with her." Now as you can probably imagine I wasn't to pleased about having to share a room with a girl I didn't know. I was really, really mad. And what if she had red hair? Fang totally had this thing going for red haired girls. It was enough to make a girl shriek.

"Yah Max! You might like her!" Nudge told me, "And if you don't you can always ask to change rooms." I guess they were right. And if this girl got on my nerves I had a few bird-kid tricks up my sleeve.

"Hey are you going to eat that?" came a voice from above my head. I looked up. What I saw amazed me. A boy who looked about Nudge's age (eleven-ish) was hanging upside down from the rafters. His...tail, was wrapped around a beam. As I watched he swung down and landed on the table, sending Iggy's plates flying. The boy's tail snaked out and grabbed it.

"Sorry," he said setting it down.

"Cham!" called a girl, who was running up to us. "I thought I told you _not _to do that. We have a cover to keep!" The girl was slender with shoulder length blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Sorry about that. He's kind of not obedient." I stared at her. Was she aware that he had a tail? After growing up with other mutants surrounding me, it was kind of normal to see others, but she looked human.

"Kairaria! I can't find Squid," yelled a petite girl from across the room. She had green almond shaped eyes and long, _red_ hair. And the worst part, she looked about fourteen. Fang nudged me with his knee and smirked when I looked at him. The blonde girl gasped, and started looking franticlly around the cafeteria.

"Tristan," said the blonde girl, to a boy with short black hair and dark eyes. He also looked fourteen, "Squid is missing. And thanks to Cham our cover is blown. Where's Flutter?"

"I saw her last with Squid," answered the red haired girl.

"Tristan you go left, Colla you go right. Cham, go straight. I'll cover the sky." I wondered what was going on. Other than the fact that this Cham had a tail, and two of their group was missing, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. The blonde girl ran out the door. Something she had said was bothering me.

"Did she say from the sky?" asked Iggy. We all looked at each other then rushed out the door after them.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Where were they? Flutter and Squid couldn't have gone far, could they? Finding a clearing I spread my wings.

"What the...," someone said behind me. I whirled. Behind me stood six people with gaping mouths.

"Sorry, um, bye!" I stuttered as I backed slowly away.

"Wait!" called one of them, a girl who looked about eleven. As I watched she slowly extended her own set of wings. I gasped, as the rest of them showed me their wings as well.

"You looked like you could use some help," the oldest girl sighed. "I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Um, could you help me find Flutter and Squid?" I desribed what they looked like, and with one powerful flap of my seventeen foot wings I was up in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

The wind rushed through my feathers, as I raced after the girl.

"Max," said Fang from below me. "Do you think they're all mutants?" I nodded.

"Mabye. All I know is that we need to find out more." I looked at everyone else. "We need to be constantly on guard, about these people. We don't know who they are, or where they're from." I heard sounds of agreement, around me. "Now, let's look for those two." I banked to the left, and looked to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a flash of red hair. It was probably that girl Colla, I didn't like her already. Even if she was freinds with the bird-girl Kiraria.

"Wait a minute," I whispered, "_Kiraria_." It couldn't be. _She _was the girl I was rooming with?! It was to bizarre to be a coincedence. It had to have been set up by the School. There wasn't any point worrying the Flock though, I'd deal with it myself. I felt someone's wings brush against mine. I looked up. Fang nodded. As always, he understood what I was thinking, and he understood, without a single word having to exchanged. I looked down again, to see the red-haired girl again. Was she following us? As I watched I realized she wasn't. She was running, amazingly fast, watching every which way. She'd taken off the skirt which she had been wearing earlier, and instead was wearing shorts. Her shorts had a slit near the waistband, to let her tail out. And it wasn't a tail like the Cham boy's. His had looked more like a monkey's.

"She's a horse!" Nudge gasped, "So cool! I want a tail!" I sighed and shook my head. That made three out of six. I'd better be on guard.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

_I can't find them, _Tristan's voice invaded my mind. I looked around to find him. He was along the riverbank, running on all fours, his back panthers tail, whipping about. _I can't smell them either_. I sighed, worried. I hoped Flutter and Squid were alright.

"Don't see 'em either," called Cham, who was swinging from the trees below me. He'd taken his shoes off, and was hanging onto the branches with his opposable toes.

"Colla," I called, seeing her, "Any sign?" She shook her head.

"No." I glanced around. They couldn't have gone far, could they? I really hoped they hadn't.

**Woah. That is SHORT!**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"Squid! It's Flutter!" I yelled. "Where are you?" I motioned through the darkness of the van we were in. "I can't see!"

"Well, _duh_," someone said from beside me. I spun around, and gasped. Illuminated by the light from the door crack was a girl. She seemed fairly tall, and had shoulder length, brown hair. Her clothes -jeans and a t-shirt- seemed ripped and really dirty. And she looked like she was Kiraria's age.

"Who are you?" I whispered. She laughed.

"And why exactly, should I tell _you_?" She had a point. I sighed.

"You don't have to. That's just it. But look, is there really anyone else here to work with? We need to get out of here. Truce?" I raised my eyebrow. She huffed looking around the van. And slowly ndded.

"I'm Ninja. Call me Ni."

"Flutter," I said motioning to myself, "And Squid should be here somewhere...." I trailed off. Where was he?

"Try over there," the gi-, sorry _Ni_ scowled, looking to her right. Sure enough, curled up in the feta position, and unconcious, was Squid. I crawled over to him, and gently shook him awake. He swatted my hands away groggily and sat up.

"Where are we?" he asked, noticing Ni. "And who's she?"

"Ninja," I told him. Ni scoffed.

"Ni. Please." I sighed. Looked like this "alliance" was going no-where.

"Flutter," said Squid inching closer to me, "Where's Kiraria?" Ni jerked her head up, and hissed.

"There are more of you!?" I nodded.

"Kiraria, she's our leader, Colla, Tristan, Cham, and us."

"And you're _all_ mutants?" This time Squid was the first to answer.

"Yes! Kiraria's 2% bird, Colla's 2% horse, Tristan's 2% panther, Cham's 2% monkey and 2% chameleon, Flutter's 2% butterfly, and I'm 2% fish!" He smiled, happily.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag. Thanks to the little fish, who can't keep his mouth shut." this was coupled with a glare for Squid. "What are you?'

"Giraffe."

"Really!" exlaimed Squid, the hyper one of our group. "That's so cool! So that's why you're so tall right." She nodded.

"So are these freinds of yours coming?" I nodded. Knowing Kiraria, she'd stop at nothing to get us back.

**A short little chapter, for my reader(s). Reviewness pwease. Many thanks and cookies to any who do. :D Luv ya!**


End file.
